


And The Stars Above

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: A Night Of "Stargazing."
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	And The Stars Above

They were climbing a Ladder. 

It was 3am. It was cold, just above freezing, and so Dark that You couldn't see more than five inches in front of you, even while squinting, and They were climbing a Ladder that snaked up The side of The Hotel like Two Burglars who were not very good at their Night Job. 

Richie was shivering, Jon was shivering, and They were climbing up, one after another, trying to pretend like it hadn't been both of their ideas to come up here in these temperatures to stare at The _sky,_ of all things. 

"Oh, well." Richie grinned, even though Jon couldn't see Him, finding this situation almost oddly amusing in all of its ridiculousness. His Hands felt like, every time He stepped up, They were clutching icicles, and His Teeth were chattering together compulsively. "Nobody ever said we were smart, eh?" Richie added, with a laugh that sounded more like a cackle. Jon huffed, and followed closely. "Guess not." He felt much like Richie did - Like He was about to Die of Hypothermia, or at least get Frostbite. Neither of them had dressed for this Weather, even though it'd been much like this their entire stay. "But It'll all be worth it, right?" Jon was trying to stay hopeful. After all, They hadn't had much of a chance to do anything just by themselves besides write songs for weeks now. 

"Are we almost there?" Jon asked. He was second in line, and couldn't see much beyond Richie's sneakers in His Face. "Yeah. In fact.." Richie paused, and then disappeared from sight before extending His Hand back down, "C'mon." He beckoned. Jon gratefully took The offered Hand and allowed Himself to be helped up the final few steps, "Thanks..Alright." Jon shrugged off The Backpack that He'd been carrying, sighed, and unzipped it before pulling out the rolled up Blanket that has been stuffed in there. He dropped The Backpack and undid The Blanket, shaking it out before laying out onto The Roof below. Jon straightened The Edges, making it even before He motioned for Richie, who'd been admiring The View, to Join Him. 

They Lay down, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, Their Hands curled tight. Richie thought about how They should've put on an extra jacket each, because it was cold as all Hell, but He was right there, besides Jon, and it was the best place on Earth when it was just them. Jon thought about how there weren't any visible Stars or much of anything, how all the lights that were visible were coming from The Buildings and Helicopters..But just being there, with Richie, was better than anywhere or anything else. 


End file.
